What have I done
by IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH
Summary: Hannah realizes what she gave up when she turned down Booth's proposal


It's been three years and I never thought I would come back to a place that held so many memories for me. But here I am once more walking the streets of D.C. I was known for being a nomad, never staying in one place to long which meant never really forming any friendships. A little over three years ago I followed a man back here which is something I have never done. Men always followed me at least that's what I thought. Except the one man I hoped would follow me...didn't. When I left the District, I never heard from him again.

Arriving at the hotel, she checked in and went to her room. After calling her friend and former co-worker letting her know she was at the hotel, and that she was going to shower and change she would meet with her at the news station.

It has been a long time since she stepped foot on this floor, where she spent many hours putting together a story and getting it ready for print. Hearing her name being called, she turned and saw her friend approach and said, " Lily, it is so good to see you again!' as she embraced her former co-worker.

"Hannah, how are you doing? I have to be honest I was surprised to hear from you and even more surprised when I heard from Steve that you were looking for a position here. Since your here and Steve is going to be tied up, would you like to accompany me on a story? I know your not big on celebrity news but there is a wedding we were invited to attend for tomorrow's edition if you would like to come and then we can go out for drinks after and you can tell me what you've been up to and why you wanted to come back." says Lily

"Sure, that would be great. Am I dressed okay for this wedding?" ask Hannah. She knew that she was looking her best because she was going to purposely, run into Booth accidentally. She missed him while she was gone. She hoped they could talk and maybe work something out. After all he was the reason she was moving back to D.C. She tried to form other relationships but no one treated her like he did and her mind kept drifting back to the man that could leave her speechless after a night of lust and passion. She's never had that with anyone else. And she wanted that again, damn it she craved it.

"Yeah, you look great. We're not going to the reception its only for close family and friends. I was surprised they were going to allow the press at the wedding itself. But at least we don't have to try to sneak in to cover the event you know what I mean?" Lily laughs knowing if it came down to that she would be trying her best to get photos of the couple.

Arriving at the church, Hannah was seated in the back of the church along with the other members of the press. They were instructed they were only allowed to take pictures from the back section of the church and they were not allowed to walk around during the ceremony and could only question a few guest at the very end after the bride and groom and wedding party has exited the church.

Sitting there in her seat, Hannah's mind drifted back to her time she spent with Seeley and how their relationship ended with her rejection of his marriage proposal. She wanted to continue their relationship, she had no idea when she said no, that they would part ways. She knew that she loved him in her own way but she just wasn't ready to be tied down. Hannah was swept up in her thoughts that she never heard the wedding begin. She didn't look to see who the groom was she was looking at the wedding party making their way down the aisle.

'Wait... isn't that Cam? Seeley's friend. Who else is here?' She thought. She looked up at the front and she saw Booth, Hodgins, and some guy that looked a little like Booth. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Booth is getting married. But to who? She looked back to Booth again and he looked so handsome standing up their in that tux that was fitted to his strong muscled body.

She was so focused on him that didn't realize the guest were standing up as the bride entered the church. She couldn't get a good look at her because by the time she thought to turn her eyes away from Booth to see if she knew who the bride was she had already walked past her line of vision. She looked back to Booth again and the smile on his face was radiating, there was a twinkle in his eyes, his eyes were glossy with tears, and he looked at her like she was the only other person there. He never looked at her that way. Thinking back to the day she surprised him in the diner when she first showed up here uninvited, he never looked at her that way. Hannah saw nothing but love and admiration he had for this woman.

Three years ago, that could have been me standing up there with him by his side. Would my life have been so different if I had said yes? What would I have given up exactly to be with him. After all, I followed him back state side to see where it could go... right? On some level I must have wanted normalcy in my life. He fulfilled my every desire, need and want. I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. Why would he have been any different as a husband. That's supposed to be me.

Wh...what? Did he just say Temperance?

Booth turned to Bones and took her hands in his and said, "Temperance..my bones... eight years ago I walked into the lecture hall at American University to seek the help of an anthropologist. What I didn't expect was for this anthropologist to steal by breath away when she looked at me. I remember asking you the first time we kissed after our first case if you believed in fate. You said No, but I did. I told you eight years ago, I believed that this could lead to something. During those eight years you were right there by my side through the ups and downs. When I told you how I felt and scared you to into leaving me for year, after I told you I had to move on, you still stayed by my side even though it was at your own expense, you risked your happiness because you thought I was happy, but fate stepped in once again and proved to me that I couldn't move on from you because I belonged to you already. I gave my heart to you and sealed it with a kiss outside of that pool hall in the rain. I don't want to be any place other than by your side for the rest of my life. Thank you Temperance for giving me a family, for giving me the chance to love you, for remaining my best friend even when I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I will cherish you for the rest of my life. You complete me in every way. I love you baby." He lifted his hand up and wiped a tear from her eyes and brought their entwined hands up to his lips and gently kissed her hand.

"How can I follow that?" said Temperance causing their guest to laugh along with her. "Seeley...Booth. You will always be Booth to me. I still don't believe in fate, but I believe in you. I was prepared to not like you when I first met you, after all you knew nothings about bones and to think you could stand there and challenge me, but there was something about you that I just kept gravitating towards. You had this unknown pull on me and no matter how hard I tried to fight it to deny it, the more I realized I didn't want to. I had built so many walls up around my metaphoric heart that I was completely opposed to love, letting people in, trusting others, relying on others and then you came along. You showed me that I could trust and rely on others. You showed me love and that it was ok to love and to be loved. A very dear friend once told me that I had faith in you and he was right. Every time I needed you I had faith you were going to be there and you have never let me down. You taught me there was more than one kind of family and together we had our own little family, and then through our love we added to our family. I love you and I will love you for the next thirty, forty, fifty years plus. I never believed in marriage and I never wanted it until you came into my life. Thank you for loving me for not giving up on me." Says Bones as she wiped his tears away as they rolled down his cheek.

As the ceremony continued Hannah sat stunned. How long after she left did he turn to _her? _If he was in love with her for eight years what was he doing with me? He couldn't move on from _her._ She was why he was so sad when she met him. Hannah tried to focus on the rest of the ceremony and heard the priest say, "You may kiss your bride!" Booth took Bones in his arms and kissed her with all the love he had and then deepens the kiss forgetting where they were, until Hodgins tapped him on his shoulder and said, "Dude come up for air!" Causing the rest of the church to join in laughter. Angela, Cam were standing to the side smiling and crying for their friends at the same time.

The priest announced " Ladies and Gentlemen it is my honor to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Seeley Joseph Booth." Every one joined in applauding the happy couple as they were joined by their children, Parker and Christine and walked out of the church together.

Hannah saw them exiting with the children and realized she herself was sitting there crying but not for the same reasons as everyone else, but for what she had lost, what she turned down. The man of her dreams just walked out with his _partner, best friend...his wife._

She turned to Lily and said, "Lily I have a headache, do you mind if we meet for drinks another time? I would rather just go back to my hotel and get some rest." She tried to look apologetic but knew she was failing.

"Sure Hannah...go get some rest and give me a call tomorrow. Maybe we can meet for lunch if your feeling better." Lily gave a concerned look.

"Thanks, that sounds great. I'll call you."

As she walked into the church lobby she heard a guest commenting how beautiful their daughter was and how much Parker has grown. She heard another guest say that it was rumored she was expecting their second child. As she was making her way to the door, she heard someone else say they were afraid when the blond had followed him back after their sabbatical that it would be the end of Booth and Bones, but if you really watched Booth even when he was with the 'blond' you could still see the love in his eyes for his Bones. Just then she saw the little girl run towards her going to someone behind Hannah and when the little girl looked up at Hannah, she had her mothers eyes but her fathers smile. Hannah made it to the sidewalk outside of the church when a sob was caught in her throat as she hailed a cab to head back to the hotel.

This can never be her home, its time to move on. I'll call for reassignment as soon as I get to the hotel.

**This is my version of what I would have like to have seen during the B&B wedding. I would love for them to write a scene where Hannah comes back looking to rekindle her relationship with Booth only to find he and Bones are _HAPPILY_ married. After all it was left open when she left saying that she didn't think they were over. So I just assumed they did it to bring her character back at a later time. I just hope that its not to cause problems with them. I would like for them to be happy and not challenged at every turn in their relationship.**

**What do you think of this one-shot. Thanks for reviewing. **


End file.
